Although we do not usually need to deal with radioactive iodine such as Iodine-131 and Iodine-129, if and when any disaster strikes, as in Japan recently and Chernobyl in the past, nuclear power plants may radiate these highly harmful and cancerous materials to residential environment. As protection against radioactive iodine, people are given a pill of normal iodine to saturate the thyroid so that radioactive iodine may not deposit to a significant level in the thyroid. However, no single means of protection may fully alleviate such serious problems. In this invention, nonconjugated conductive polymers have been found as materials that efficiently interact with and absorb iodine including radioactive iodine for protection against such hazardous radiation.